1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for a propelling charge, and more particularly, to containers used in large caliber or tank artillery.
2. Background of Related Art
So as to adjust the firing range, it is often necessary to modify the amount of powder which is used to launch a projectile.
Approximately cylindrical modular containers made of a combustible material are known. Because these containers are rigid, they are easier to use than the traditional bags of powder.
So as to reduce the amount of space taken up by munitions inside armored vehicles, it may also be necessary to divide the munitions into two separate parts, one part carrying the main propelling charge and the other carrying the projectile and possibly a secondary propelling charge (as disclosed, for example, in British Patent GB2136929).
Joining two or more containers together speeds loading by allowing all the containers to be inserted in a single operation, for example, by an automatic loading device.
It is critical in this event to ensure that the containers are joined in such a way as to provide a rigid assembly.
Moreover, it may prove necessary to rapidly withdraw the charge already introduced in the chamber of a weapon. A withdrawal operation consumes more time and is more difficult if the whole charge is divided into several separate loads.
French Patent FR2672672 discloses a linking device for containers that includes a sliding ring and a self-gripping fastening device arranged on a first end face of the container.
Such a device, however, is both complicated and costly to manufacture.
Moreover, it may or may not be necessary, according to operational needs, to join the containers. However, the device disclosed in French Patent FR2672672 does not permit such a choice because the axial link cannot disassembled quickly.
In addition, the disclosed device is difficult to implement. To use the ring, the two containers must be correctly positioned radially. However, the fastening device is operational irrespective of the relative radial position of the two containers. As a consequence, the two containers are difficult to align, and it is therefore difficult to join them.
French Patent FR2098668 discloses joining two explosive metallic charges by a tubular connecting sleeve having flexible tabs Which, when the charges are put into place inside the sleeve, penetrate into an annular groove made on each charge, thus joining the two charges. Such a device has the disadvantage of requiring a third element, i.e., the sleeve, which adds bulk and causes storage and implementation problems.
German Patent DE2705235 discloses a link that is not between two parts of a charge but is between a case and a munition base. The link is achieved by clipping the base onto the case, the case having a shape that matches a corresponding shape on the base. This linking device has the disadvantage of not being dismountable.